It is known to those skilled in the art that ethers, including unsymmetrical ethers, may be prepared by reacting an alcohol with another alcohol to form the desired product. The reaction mixture, containing catalyst and/or condensing agent may be separated and further treated to permit attainment of the desired product. Such further treatment commonly includes one or more distillation operations.
Methyl tert-butyl ether is finding increasing use as a blending component in high octane gasoline as the current gasoline additives based on lead and manganese are phased out. Currently all commercial processes for the manufacture of methyl tert-butyl ether (MTBE) are based upon the liquid-phase reaction of isobutylene and methanol (Eq. 1), catalyzed by a cationic ion-exchange resin (see, for example: Hydrocarbon Processing, October 1984, p. 63; Oil and Gas J., Jan. 1, 1979, p. 76; Chem. Economics Handbook-SRI, September 1986, p. 543-7051P). The cationic ion-exchange resins used in MTBE synthesis normally have the sulphonic acid functionality (see: J. Tejero, J. Mol. Catal., 42 (1987) 257; C. Subramamam et al., Can. J. Chem. Eng., 65 (1987) 613). ##STR1##
With the expanding use of MTBE as an acceptable gasoline additive, however, a growing problem is the availability of raw materials. Historically, the critical raw material is isobutylene (Oil and Gas J., Jun. 8, 1987, p. 55). It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a process to make MTBE that does not require isobutylene as a building block. It would be advantageous to have an efficient process for making MTBE by reaction of methanol with tertiary butyl alcohol, since t-butanol (TBA) is readily available commercially through isobutane oxidation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,138 (1979) to Rao et al., there is disclosed a method for recovering methyl tertiary butyl ether from etherification reaction effluent by azeotropic distillation to recover methanol-ether azeotrope overhead which is water-washed to give pure ether raffinate, the latter being azeotropically distilled to yield ether-methanol overhead which is recycled to water washing.
The preparation of methyl tert-butyl ether from methyl and tert-butyl alcohols is discussed in S. V. Rozhkov et al., Prevrashch Uglevodorodov, Kislotno-Osnovn. Geterogennykh Katal. Tezisy Dokl. Vses Konf., 1977, 150 (C. A. 92:58165y). Here the TBA and methanol undergo etherification over KU-2 strongly acidic sulfopolystyrene cation-exchangers under mild conditions. This reference contains data on basic parameters of such a process. It is also pointed out that, although a plant for etherification over cation exchangers does not present any problems, considerations include the fact that recycling large amounts of tert-butyl alcohol and methanol, as well as isobutylene, causes the scheme to be somewhat more expensive. Also, the progress of the reaction over cation exchangers is usually complicated by various adsorption and diffusion factors, by swelling phenomena, and by the variable distribution of the components between the solution and ion-exchanger phase. Furthermore, said acidic cation-exchangers with an organic (polystyrene or polymethacrylate) backbone generally have a very limited stability range with regard to operating temperatures, with temperatures above 120.degree. C. normally leading to irreversible destruction of the resin and loss of catalytic activity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,469 to Frolich there is disclosed a process for preparing methyl tertiary butyl ether over a catalyst comprising Kieselguhr impregnated with phosphoric acid at a temperature of about 175.degree. F. to 350.degree. F.
Japanese Patent 0007432 teaches the use of zeolites to make dialkyl ethers containing primary or secondary alkyl groups. The zeolites have a porous structure and are represented by: EQU M.sub.2/n O.multidot.Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 .multidot.xSiO.sub.2 .multidot..sub.y H.sub.2 O
where M is an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal cation or organic base cation, n is the valence of the cation and x and y are variables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,576 to Chang et al. teaches the use of (pentasil-type) aluminosilicate zeolites, such as ZSM-5, having a pore size greater than 5 angstrom units and a silica-to-alumina ratio of at least 12, to convert lower alcohols to a mixture of ethers and olefins.
It does not appear that any in the art have used the crystalline aluminosilicate faujasite group of zeolites as catalysts for the selective synthesis of methyl tertiary butyl ether from tertiary butyl alcohol and methanol.
It would be a substantial advance in the art if methyl tertiary butyl ether could be selectively synthesized from tertiary butyl alcohol and methanol in one step using a faujasite, particularly a Y-type, zeolite which allows for rapid conversion of t-butanol. The accompanying examples demonstrate a significant improvement in yield of MTBE when using the zeolites of the instant invention for such a reaction.